Paths
by jwg676
Summary: AUIn an alternate universe, Rukia becoes human, Urahara commits suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Paths

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

**Word Count: **478 words

**Warnings: **No spoilers in particular, but it is AU

**Summary: **Rukia becomes human, Urahara Kisuke commits suicide

**A/N: **I don't know where this came from. I think because at the end of the Soul Society arc, Urahara showed remorse for what he did to Rukia, and I just thought "but wait." So this is what happened. ''

My voice was grave. 'I cannot go back, Nii-sama. The laws of Soul Society no longer apply to me.'

I raised a hand to my cheek, feeling the warmth of the blood trickling down my jaw line. Behind me, I could feel Ichigo's presence, solid, comforting. Before me I could see the man I had called 'brother' for the last forty years of my life. I was almost relieved. Never again would I have to see his impassive face and know that I was the cause of his anger. I would not see Sereitei again.

'What are you talking about?' Renji demanded. 'You idiot, you have to come back.'

I remembered the expression on Shihouin Yoruichi's face when I told her what Urahara Kisuke had done. I knew I would see the same expression on Renji's face.

'I am human, Renji,' I said simply.

'Explain.'

Out of obedience to my brother, I did so, indicating my gigai. 'When I was wounded in a fight with a hollow, Urahara Kisuke lent me this gigai. However until recently I was not aware that my shinigami powers were slowly being destroyed – eroded. Now, it is too late. I no longer have any shinigami powers. Shirayuki was destroyed. I cannot go back, Nii-sama, and you cannot kill me now.'

The impassive expression never left my brother's face. 'I see,' he said without inflection. 'And what of Urahara Kisuke?'

'He is dead. He… he killed himself.'

'Suicide?' Renji looked aghast, and I didn't blame him.

I had been awoken by the screams. Yoruichi's screams. When I went downstairs, I found her kneeling in a pool of blood, cradling Urahara's body. His zanpakutou lay in pieces beside him. It looked to me like he had impaled himself on it. I tried, but I couldn't feel any sympathy for him. He had destroyed a part of me, and I could never get it back. When I told Yoruichi why I thought he had taken his life, she looked betrayed. Wounded. I almost hated seeing that look on her face, because she was still a spirit. Still whole. I was the one who was broken.

I was brought out of my reverie by something that was almost a sigh. 'Very well, Rukia. You are quite right – we are unable to harm you. However, there is still the matter of the human child you gave your shinigami powers to.'

I turned involuntarily to Ichigo, wanting to tell him to run, but I could not find the words. Ichigo was standing ready, his zanpakutou in his hands. I knew, even before my brother moved, what the outcome of the fight would be.

Minutes, hours later, I was still kneeling beside Ichigo's body, the cold rain soaking through my clothes. I could hear, faintly, what sounded like screaming.

It took a long while before I realised it was me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Kuchiki Rukia, Shihouin Yoruichi

**Word Count: **525 words

**Warnings: **Alternate plot, alternate characters. Need I say more?

**Summary: **Rukia and Yoruichi plot against Sereitei

**A/N: **This originally started out as a oneshot, but it seems like more than that, and its all thanks to TKFeyes. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) He gave me several very good ideas and well, this is going to be a lot longer than I expected…

I walked through the quiet, rain soaked streets until sunrise, battling to come to terms with my realisation.

I was alone.

Truly alone.

I was also angry. Not only had a shinigami stripped me of my powers, without doubt destroying my life, but another shinigami had taken from me the only person who would have made my situation bearable.

Ichigo was gone. An innocent life even deprived of the chance to live in Soul Society, and the reason? The so called laws of Sereitei that made it possible for those in positions of power to exploit the poor, the lonely, the weak.

I clenched my fists. I had to do something, anything to break the cycle.

When I eventually came out of my reverie, I was standing outside Urahara Shoten. The place was deserted. For a moment, I wondered what had happened to Tessai, to Jinta, to Ururu, but the thought faded as quickly as it came. I was here on business. Aside from myself, I knew of one other who might be able to assist me – Yoruichi.

She too, had been affected by Soul Society's injustices; first and foremost, being stripped of her title and rank, second, forbidden to re-enter Sereitei, and lastly, witnessing the death of her lover simply because he had had the gall to create something outside of Sereitei's laws.

I sensed it would not take much to persuade her to help me.

Yoruichi sat very still, catlike, as I explained what I wanted. Once I had concluded, I waited, the silence between us heavy.

'Are you certain?' Yoruichi asked at last. 'This could be the end of everything, you know.'

'I know,' I said honestly. 'But I've come to the conclusion that we have to do this. I have to do this. I lost everything to them, everything. My home, my family, my friends, my power… how many others will die for a cause that no longer means anything?'

Again, silence.

Yoruichi got to her feet and paced restlessly, evidently coming to a decision of her own. She came to a halt in the centre of the room, a troubled expression on her face. 'Kisuke would never approve of this.'

'He isn't here,' I pointed out tartly.

Yoruichi flinched. 'Very well,' she said eventually. 'I have heard… rumours. Nothing that I could confirm, even if I still had my rank, but rumours nevertheless.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Of what?'

Yoruichi sat back down, and told me what she had heard. When she finished, I nodded thoughtfully.

'It will be difficult to find him, Yoruichi. I cannot enter Soul Society and you are forbidden to.'

This time, it was Yoruichi who raised an eyebrow. Rukia, are you forgetting who I have spent the last century of my life with? Kisuke and I were not only lovers. He taught me everything I know, including-'

'The ability to create Senkai gates,' I completed, feeling a smile cross my lips.

'We had better get started. Time is already running short, and as you know full well, revenge is a dish best served cold.'

The sound of my laughter, cold and cynical, filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Warm blood, cold steel

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Shihouin Yoruichi, Aizen, Yamamoto, Kuchiki Rukia and Ichimaru Gin

**Word Count: **636 words

**Warnings: **AU!!!!!

**Summary: **Rukia and Yoruichi enter Sereitei, evil abounds

**A/N: **I almost hate myself. Almost… this is getting harder and harder as my characters become more OOC.

By sunrise, our senkai gate was active.

Neither Yoruichi nor I had spoken since she had begun preparations to leave for Sereitei, but words were unnecessary. We both knew that our actions would have far reaching consequences.

'Never bite the hand that feeds you,' I murmured.

'Pardon?' Yoruichi glanced up, and I shook my head. 'An idle thought, Yoruichi. Its nothing.'

'Cold feet, Rukia?'

'No.' I found myself sighing. 'I'm just tired – but we don't have time to waste. Is the gate ready?'

Yoruichi nodded. 'He'll be waiting for us in Rukongai- he'll sneak us into Sereitei.'

A sudden thought occurred to me. 'What about Kuukaku? If she discovers our presence, we'll lose the element of surprise.'

Yoruichi's expression hardened. 'If she gets in my way, I'll kill her.'

I was more than satisfied with her answer, and I got to my feet. 'Well, let's move on.'

Our return to Sereitei was made without fanfare. When we arrived in Rukongai, he was waiting, as Yoruichi had informed me, the sunlight glinting off his glasses.

'Rukia-san, Yoruichi,' he greeted us. 'I must say, I was surprised when you contacted me, Yoruichi.'

'Aizen.' Yoruichi's tone was without inflection.

Aizen bowed in her direction. 'Follow me.'

I glanced at Yoruichi and nodded tersely, aware of Ichimaru Gin at my back.

'I should be furious with the both of you,' Aizen told us. 'Your message has forced me to play my cards earlier than I had expected. Still, I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it, Rukia-chan?'

I merely looked at him, and he laughed, a cold, humourless sound. 'Come on. We don't have all day.'

I spent the remainder of the day pacing my quarters restlessly. I had decided that my plan would be best carried out at sunset, when the shinigami least expected it. I was impatient. I wanted to get moving.

Eventually, Aizen returned. 'Are you ready?'

'Absolutely.'

Yoruichi glanced up at me. 'Do you need me to come with you?'

I shook my head. 'No. I don't want to risk us both being caught. If I am found, you know what to do?'

'Oh, I know. I'll be waiting, Rukia.'

I raised my hand dismissively and walked out into the twilight.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni's quarters were as opulent as I expected. The walls were decorated in rich purple silks, the bed in the centre of the room ornately carved. The carpet under my feet was thick, soft, and I bent to rub my hand against it, for a moment wondering where he had gotten it.

I was procrastinating. Stepping further into the room, I could just make out the shape of the old man in the shadows, and I grasped the hilt of the zanpakutou Aizen had given me more firmly. I took a deep breath, remembering my training. I clambered onto the bed, and straddled  
Yamamoto's sleeping form. At the unexpected movement he awoke, and blinked up at me.

'Kuchiki Rukia?'

'I am a Kuchiki no more,' I told him, and lifted the blade above my head. Yamamoto's eyes widened in sudden horror but it was too late. I plunged the zanpakutou into his chest with all my strength, twisting the blade viciously. Yamamoto gasped for air, and I jerked the blade out, only to repeat my actions. Warm blood splattered my arms and hands and clothes, but I remained where I was, listening to his breath rattling wetly in his throat.

When he had stopped moving, I dragged him out of bed and out of his quarters and into the central court. I left him in the centre of the paving, spread out in a pool of his own blood, and with the zanpakutou sticking out of his throat.

Smiling to myself I walked away, the rusty tang of blood hanging in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Till death us do part

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Ichigo

**Word Count: **592 words

**Warnings: **No spoilers.

**Summary: **Rukia and Yoruichi are betrayed and then saved

**A/N: **Just for you, Ted. I think you know why!!

I knew my actions would have consequences; in fact, I expected them.

Yoruichi and I stood on the roof of the first division's meeting hall, watching as Yamamoto's body was discovered. The resulting bedlam made me smile, but I couldn't stifle a niggling tendril of doubt.

Could Aizen be a turncoat? He had certainly smuggled us into Sereitei, and had provided me with the means of carrying out the next stage of my plan, but there was something in Yoruichi's manner that made me worry. Aside from the fact that she had avoided me since my return, her face was tight with displeasure as she stood beside me.

'Are you going to tell me what the matter is?' I asked eventually.

Some of the tension left her at my question. 'I saw Kuukaku earlier,' she revealed slowly.

I frowned. 'What did she want?'

'She told me Aizen had been to see her. She knows you're here, Rukia.'

I swore under my breath. 'Damn it. What did you tell her?'

Yoruichi's eyes hardened. 'I did as I said I would, Rukia. I wasn't captain of the second for nothing. They'll find her body soon, as well as Ganju. It's a pity really, I didn't want to kill him – he's an idiot, but a sweet one.'

I relaxed, but only marginally. 'Aizen betrayed us, Yoruichi.'

'I should have seen this coming,' Yoruichi growled. 'We need to get you out of Soul Society. If we move fast enough-'

'It's too late for that. Kuchiki Byakuya will already be looking for me. By sunset, I will probably be in custody.'

'Sunset? You do not give me enough credit, Rukia.'

I froze. I was too late. This was something I had not prepared myself for. He would kill me. I was relatively certain that he would not make me suffer, but I couldn't afford to die, not yet. There was still so much that lay at stake, so much Yoruichi and I needed to do.

'Aizen.' I kept my tone as expressionless as possible, but it wasn't easy in the face of Byakuya's reiatsu. I had to force myself to remain standing when all I wanted was to collapse.

'You should not have come here, Rukia,' Byakuya continued remorselessly. 'You could have lived out your life in peace, but you have chosen instead to die.'

I took a deep breath. 'Then if that is to be my fate, I will accept it.'

'Do you have nothing else to say? Nothing about your involvement with Aizen, or Yoruichi?'

I shook my head, feeling my mouth go dry. Even speaking was difficult.

Byakuya turned his attention to Yoruichi and I felt myself sag with relief.

'A report came in less than an hour ago, Shihouin Yoruichi. It would seem that the bodies of Shiba Kuukaku and Shiba Ganju were found earlier. I myself examined them – and they both bear your particular mark. What have you to say?'

Yoruichi met his eye, and I envied her air of calm. 'Nothing. They were in my way.'

Byakuya reached for his zanpakutou. 'In that case, you will both be executed for your crimes against Soul Society.'

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

Byakuya lifted his zanpakutou above his head, his eyes cold. I felt Yoruichi tense, caught in his increasing reiatsu.

As I closed my eyes, unwilling to see the stroke that would end my life, I heard a whisper-soft noise in front of me, and a voice I had never expected to hear again.

'I don't think so.'

Ichigo.

It couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Endgame

**Rating:** G

**Pairing / Characters: **Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kuchiki Byakuya

**Word Count: **627 words

**Warnings: **Sheer, unadulterated sappiness at the end

**Summary: **When all is said and done

**A/N: **The ending seems abrupt. It is. It's deliberate, so in case I want to add something later I can. Also the end just makes me cringe, hopefully my readers will like it. I sure don't. This one is definitely not me, but I sure had fun writing it!!!

FOR TED. AGAIN.

Ichigo's tone was pure insolence. 'You want to do what, exactly?'

For the first time I could ever remember, Byakuya's expression was one of astonishment. 'This – this is not possible. How can you be alive? I killed you!'

Ichigo laughed softly. 'No, you didn't. As you can see, I'm right here.'

Yoruichi gasped suddenly. 'Impossible! Isshun-'

Ichigo nodded curtly. 'Is very much alive, Yoruichi-san. We can talk about that later.'

I backed away, giving Ichigo room to draw his zanpakutou. It looked different from the way I remembered it - the shape of the blade, the hiltless handle, even the colour of the blade… it had to be shikai. At that moment, I was prouder of Ichigo than ever.

The battle between Ichigo and Byakuya was something I had never seen before. Ichigo's reiatsu had increased, as had his physical strength. It soon became apparent that Byakuya was having trouble keeping up with the sheer speed of Ichigo's movement. I bit my lip. A part of me did not wish to see Byakuya die, for he had taken me in despite his hatred of me, but I knew he could not be allowed to live, for I would never sleep again without the fear of him waiting in the shadows for me.

Ichigo brought his zanpakutou down on Byakuya's, and I felt, rather than saw Byakuya's shock as his blade snapped cleanly. Still moving, Ichigo brought his blade up with a snap of his wrist, bringing the point to rest beneath Byakuya's chin.

'Game over, _Kuchiki-san,'_ he said, his tone steely. 'You've had your fun but it stops here. Rukia and Yoruichi are coming with me and you will do nothing to stop them.'

Byakuya glared at him. 'Foolish child. You're surrounded by captains. Do you honestly think they'll let you leave?'

Ichigo's eyes flashed, and I could not be certain I had imagined the yellow in their depths, but for an instant, the quality of his spirit power changed. It seemed… evil, somehow, tainted, and I could not understand why.

'Forget it, Byakuya. You're a thousand years too early to try and defeat me now. Of course, if you're so willing to meet your Maker, I could arrange it…'

Byakuya didn't say another word, clearly just as bewildered as I was.

Ichigo turned to me, holding out his hand. His expression was as gentle as always. 'Come on, Rukia. Let's go home.'

I wanted to cry. Home. Somewhere I belonged. Without hesitation, I slipped my hand into his and glanced at Yoruichi. 'Are you coming?'

'Of course,' Yoruichi said simply. Her expression was filled with sorrow as she gently touched Byakuya's cheek. 'You've changed so much, little Byakuya. I hope you one day find the peace that died when Hisana did.'

Byakuya covered his cheek with his hand. 'Goodbye, Yoruichi.'

It was over. I was free.

_Epilogue:_

_I am Kurosaki Rukia. Yes, that's right, Kurosaki. The last six months have been the happiest of my life, as clichéd as that seems. I have a home now, with a family. Sisters that I can talk to. A father. And… Ichigo. Our relationship is harder to define; we aren't just friends, not just partners, but something more, something… special. I'm regaining some of my lost powers thanks to Kurosaki Isshun, and partly because of my exposure to Ichigo's spirit power. While I'll never be a shinigami again, I'm not totally powerless. Three days ago, my new power made itself manifest – a bracelet that can actually make it snow. I have yet to learn what else it can do, and how I will be able to work alongside Ichigo, but I have a whole lifetime ahead of me to do that._

_A life that I can live with happiness._


End file.
